Are They Dating?
by seulgibear
Summary: Jihoon dan Soonyoung melihat Mingyu sedang berkencan, tapi dengan siapa? SVT FIC. Meanie. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Seventeen. Oneshot.


**Are They Dating?**

.

Oneshot

www asianfanfics com /story/view/1118231/are-they-dating-fluff-jihoon-mingyu-seventeen-meanie-wonwoo-soonyoung

Genre : Fluff, maybe?

Rate : T

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon

Other SVT's member

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"Apa menurutmu ayam panggang rasanya akan enak dengan mayonaise?" Soonyoung bertanya sambil menatap mayonaise di tangannya.

Jihoon berdiri di samping pria itu. Ia memutar matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena ini adalah sebuah kesalahan besar pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja bersama Soonyoung. Tapi lalu dengan berat hati menerimanya karena mereka memang teman sekamar dan Jihoon tidak harus membawa semua barang belanjaan itu.

Mereka sudah berdiam di tempat rak mayonaise selama beberapa saat dan Jihoon sudah tidak menghitung berapa kali Soonyoung menanyakan hal yang sama lagi dan lagi. Ia menganggap, jika ia mengabaikan pertanyaan itu, Soonyoung akan berhenti.

"Hei, Hoon, apa kita sudah punya mayonaise di rumah?"

Jihoon mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Uhm, ya." Jawab Jihoon. "Sepertinya kita sudah punya empat atau lima botol. Kau tahu, karena kau selalu membeli satu botol setiap kita berbelanja kebutuhan."

Soonyoung menatapnya dengan ekspresi tersinggung. "Tidak sopan." Ia bergumam dan Jihoon berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat –Soonyoung pasti sudah menaruh satu botol mayonaise lagi di troli belanjaan mereka– dan Jihoon sedang mengecek barang yang mereka butuhkan di daftar yang dibawanya.

Mereka kemudian berlanjut ke bagian buah-buahan. Jihoon mendorong trolinya karena terakhir kali Soonyoung yang mendorongnya, ia kemudian memasuki bagian seafood.

"Baiklah kita sudah selesai!" Teriak Soonyoung, melemparkan barang belanjaan mereka yang sudah dibayar ke dalam troli. Jihoon bersumpah mereka akan diusir keluar lain kali kalau dilihat dari tatapan tajam yang diberikan manajer supermarket ini pada mereka.

Si bodoh Soonyoung dan trolinya.

"Hei, lihat," mulai Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung, kalau ini tentang burung merpati yang kau beri makan sebelumnya, aku akan memberitahumu untuk keseribu kalinya, merpati itu tidak akan berpikir kalau kau ayahnya."

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu." Ucap Soonyoung dan menunjuk ke arah toko pakaian di seberang jalan dimana mereka melihat sesosok tinggi yang terlihat tidak asing. "Dan sekedar informasi, anak burung kesayanganku akan kembali. Seorang anak tidak akan melupakan siapa yang memberinya makan."

Jihoon tidak mengerti cara berpikir Soonyoung.

"Tapi bukankah itu Mingyu?" lanjut Soonyoung dan Jihoon setuju. Dengan tinggi seperti itu dan wajahnya, Mingyu bukanlah orang yang sulit untuk dikenali.

Pria itu berpakaian santai; celana jeans biru, kaus putih yang dibalut dengan _cardigan._ Ia memakai topi dan sedang meminum _ice americano_.

"Dia terlihat tampan," komentar Soonyoung. "sepertinya dia sedang berkencan?"

"Dia pasti sedang berkencan dengan pakaian seperti itu." Jihoon setuju. "Tapi dengan siapa?" Jihoon tidak ingat kalau Mingyu pernah mengatakan ia sedang berkencan dengan seseorang.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi pasti dia cantik."

Jihoon tidak bisa tidak sejutu kali ini.

"Mau mengikutinya dan melihat dengan siapa dia berkencan?"

"Soonyoung, _no_."

.

Mingyu sepertinya sedang menunggu kekasihnya. Ia berdiri di sebelah lampu tiang, memandang ke dalam toko, lalu mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Soonyoung jadi penasaran, sudah akan menyeberangi jalan untuk lebih mendekat. Ia sudah memohon pada Jihoon, melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan mainan.

Pada akhirnya, Jihoon mengikuti Soonyoung untuk mengikuti Mingyu. Hanya itu pilihannya atau pilihan lainnya ia bisa menyikut perut Soonyoung. Tapi Jihoon adalah orang yang pasif. Ia tidak suka kekerasan.

"Kau lihat sesuatu?" Soonyoung bertanya untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya dan Jihoon menghela napas kesal.

"Tidak sejak kau bertanya untuk yang kesembilan kalinya." Jihoon menjawab dengan ketus dan Soonyoung cemberut. Mereka melanjutkan acara mari-menguntit-Mingyu untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya dan Jihoon sudah akan berpikir untuk pergi. "Ini bodoh, aku pergi."

"Tunggu! Lihat!"

Seseorang berjalan keluar dari toko pakaian dan Jihoon bersumpah ia sudah hampir akan jatuh karena Soonyoung menumpukan berat badannya pada dirinya hanya karena Soonyoung ingin melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"Bukankah itu..."

Mata Jihoon melebar. "Aku tidak percaya ini." Ia berkata sambil menahan napasnya.

Wonwoo keluar dari toko pakaian itu dengan membawa kantung belanjaan. Wonwoo juga mengenakan pakaian yang cukup rapi; celana jeans biru, sweater hitam, dan topi yang sama dengan Mingyu.

Jihoon tidak percaya ini. Ia dan Wonwoo sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun dan mereka tidak pernah merahasiakan apapun satu sama lain.

"Kalian berdua seperti gadis _valley._ Aku tidak akan terkejut jika kalian berdua punya gelang BFF yang sama dan saling mengikat rambut satu sama lain."

"Diamlah, Soonyoung."

"Sudah selesai?" Mereka mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengangguk, berjalan di sebelah yang lebih tinggi. Soonyoung menyarankan untuk mengikuti mereka dan untuk kali ini, Jihoon setuju.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu berhenti di beberapa toko. Mereka masuk ke toko roti, toko buku, _arcade_ , dan dalam setiap langkahnya, mereka memang terlihat seperti sedang berkencan.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau mereka berkencan."

"Tenanglah, bisa saja mereka hanya sedang pergi bersama."

"Kau mau yang mana?" Mingyu bertanya ketika mereka berada di tempat penjual es krim. Ia tersenyum ketika Wonwoo sedang memutuskan pilihannya dan akhirnya yang lebih tua memesan es krim rasa cokelat. "Rasa cokelat dua." Mingyu membayar kedua eskrim mereka.

Pasangan itu berjalan ke taman sekarang, saling bercanda satu sama lain dengan senyum terus mengembang di wajah mereka. Ada saatnya Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu lalu setelahnya tertawa; Mingyu pasti habis melontarkan salah satu lelucon bodohnya.

"Astaga, mereka memang berkencan." Soonyoung berkata dan beralih menatap Jihoon yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari _S.O.S._ "

.

"Jadi, sampai jumpa besok?" Mingyu bertanya ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah Wonwoo. Yang lebih tua mengangkat bahunya dan membetulkan rambut di bawah topinya. Mingyu tersenyum. "Tunggu, ada bulu mata." Ucapnya, jarinya tergerak menuju pipi Wonwoo.

"MEREKA BERCIUMAN!" Soonyoung berbisik pada Jihoon. Mereka berdua mengintip dari seberang jalan dan Soonyoung menutup mulutnya ketika ia melihat punggung Mingyu perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. "MEREKA BERCIUMAN!"

"Sudah dapat?" Wonwoo bertanya, matanya terpejam ketika jari Mingyu berada di pipinya.

"Tunggu, tahan, hampir." Jawab Mingyu. "Baiklah, sudah." Ia meniup bulu mata itu dan tersenyum pada yang lebih tua. Mingyu bicara tentang betapa menyenangkannya hari itu dan Wonwoo tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit. "Maaf karena menumpahkan cokelat di topimu." Ucapnya, tangannya mengusap bekas cokelat di topi Wonwoo.

"DIA BARU SAJA MENCIUM TOPI WONWOO!"

"SOONYOUNG. _SHUT THE FUCK UP_."

Wonwoo tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mencucinya." Ia tersenyum. "Aku harus masuk. Sampai jumpa besok."

Mingyu membalas senyum Wonwoo. "Ya, sampai jumpa besok.

* * *

 _sthecoups: "_ _apa kau bilang? Wonwoo dan Mingyu?_ _"_

 _angel004: "_ _aku sudah bisa menebaknya_ _"_

 _guitarlover17: "_ _mereka terlihat cocok bersama_ _!"_

 _greasyjunaf: "ok_ _e, jadi ini beritanya_ _?"_

 _hoshistar: "_ _Aku akan memberitahu kalian kalau aku dan Jihoonie melihat mereka berkencan! MEREKA SEDANG BERKENCAN."_

 _woozizi: "_ _S_ _oonyoung_ _berhenti berteriak di telingaku._ _"_

 _dkisjeonghansunshine: "MINGYU . BRO ._ _AKU PIKIR KITA SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK TIDAK SALING BERKENCAN."_

 _woozizi: "_ _bisakah kau tenang? Mingyu bahkan tidak ada di group chat sialan ini."_

 _savage8: "eh?_ _Tapi ini kabar bagus kan?"_

 _divaboo98: "_ _aku harus menjadi pendamping mereka di pernikahan mereka nanti._ _"_

 _itsyaboivernon: "_ _S_ _eungkwan_ _turunkan kakimu dari mejaku._ _"_

 _notjeonghansaegi: "hyung,_ _apa kau serius? MEREKA BERKENCAN?"_

 _woozizi: [_ _foto ditambahkan_ _]_

 _angel1004: "OH MY GOD."_

 _sthecoups: "_ _MEREKA BERKENCAN._ _"_

 _hoshistar: "_ _kapan kau mengambil foto itu_ _?"_

 _woozizi: "_ _ketika kau terlalu sibuk memberi makan merpati-merpati sialan itu._ _"_

 _guitarlover17: "guys_ _, kita tidak seharusnya mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka. kita seharusnya ikut senang."_

 _woozizi: "LOL fuck that shit ."_

 _guitarlover17: "JIHOON._ _BAHASAMU_ _."_

 _dkisjeonghansunshine: "BRO._ _KENAPA KAU MELANGGAR PERJANJIAN KITA, BRO_ _."_

* * *

"Oke, tapi kenapa kita tidak boleh bertanya apakah mereka memang sedang berkencan?" Soonyoung bertanya keesokan harinya. Mereka baru saja sampai di sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu dan Soonyoung sudah menanyakan hal yang sama sejak pagi tadi.

"Karena aku tidak ingin membuat segalanya jadi canggung." Jawab Jihoon. Setelah mengambil buku di lokernya, mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas dimana Wonwoo juga berada.

Seperti biasanya, Wonwoo duduk di bangkunya, matanya bergerak-gerak sambil membaca buku. Jihoon menempatkan tasnya di mejanya, memberikan Soonyoung tatapan memperingati sebelum berjalan ke arah Wonwoo.

"Hei." Jihoon memulai pembicaraan mereka dengan santai dan Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya, _hi-five_ dengan yang lebih pendek. Jihoon duduk di sebelahnya. Jihoon tidak tahu itu bangku siapa, tapi mungkin itu milik Junhong.

Wonwoo masih membaca bukunya, membalikkan halaman selanjutnya. Wonwoo adalah seorang anggota OSIS; seseorang yang hebat, murid golongan A, dan seorang model _online shopping_.

"Jadi... apa yang kau lakukan selama akhir pekan?"

Wonwoo membalikan halaman bukunya. "Tidak banyak." Ia mengatakan dengan santai dan Jihoon mengangguk perlahan, ekspresi penasaran masih terpasang di wajahnya.

Jihoon sudah mengenal Wonwoo sejak TK. Hanya mereka yang cukup pintar untuk membedakan kalau krayon bukanlah makanan.

Tidak seperti Soonyoung, Wonwoo adalah tipe orang yang pendiam, biasanya hanya akan bicara jika diajak bicara (atau mungkin ia berbicara tapi tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya) dan Jihoon biasanya menikmati suasana yang tenang saat ia bersama Wonwoo. Ah, kenapa teman sekamarnya bukan Wonwoo saja.

"Jadi kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menarik?" lanjut Jihoon. "Seperti... kau tidak pergi keluar atau semacamnya? Kau tahu, pergi bersama seseorang?"

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan alis yang dinaikkan. "Tidak?" Ia menjawab dengan bingung. "Maksudku. Aku memang pergi bersama beberapa temanku tapi kami tidak melakukan sesuatu yang termasuk menarik atau menyenangkan."

Mata Jihoon berubah berbinar-binar. "Dengan siapa kau pergi?" Wonwoo berkedip. "A-aku... bukannya aku terlalu ingin tahu..."

Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bersama Momo, Sana, Youngjae, dan Wooshin."

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada lagi?"

"...Tidak. Kenapa?"

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Ia berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Tidak, tapi apa kau memang tidak pergi bersama orang lain lagi?"

"Tidak?"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Dengan bel yang berdering dan Jihoon yang kembali ke kursinya, mengirimkan sinyal pada Soonyoung dengan hembusan napas.

.

.

.

Makan siang mungkin waktu favorit Soonyoung ketika berada di sekolah. Ia duduk bersama teman-temannya dan sedang mendengarkan ocehan Seungkwan tentang pizza sekolah mereka yang menurutnya bukanlah pizza melainkan hanya tomat yang ditempelkan pada adonan mentah.

Kantin cukup ramai, orang-orang berjalan keluar-masuk sambil mendekorasi kantin untuk mempersiapkan festival sekolah yang akan datang.

"Hei, guys," Mingyu menyapa dan duduk di sebelah Seokmin yang memandangnya sinis. "Apa? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu?"

Seokmin meggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu." Ia berkata dengan nada suara yang terdengar tersinggung. "Aku kira kita saudara, bro." Ia mendesis.

Mingyu membeku. "Uh... bukannya memang?"

Seokmin menyipitkan maranya. "Aku pikir juga tadinya begitu." Ia berkata lalu dengan penuh drama pergi meninggalkan meja mereka, meninggalkan Mingyu yang sekarang menjadi bingung. "Um, oke."

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Seokmin kembali dan sisa dari teman-temannya juga datang. Wonwoo datang bersama Jihoon dan duduk di pojok, jauh dari Mingyu.

Soonyoung mengirim sinyal pada Jihoon dan Jihoon membalasnya dengan memutarkan matanya. "Apakah kita tidak duduk terlalu jauh?" Ucap Jihoon pada Wonwoo dan ia bergerak mendekat ke arah teman-teman mereka –mendekat ke arah Mingyu, intinya.

"Jadi bagaimana akhir pekanmu, Gyu?" Seungcheol bicara dan Mingyu menatapnya dengan santai.

"Cukup baik. Kami memenangkan pertandingan basket hari Sabtu kemarin."

Mingyu bukan hanya kartu as dalam tim basketnya, ia juga anggota klub seni yang bertanggung jawab untuk mendesain benda-benda yang tidak begitu Jihoon pedulikan.

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu..." Seungcheol berpura-pura berpikir. "Sesuatu yang spesial? Seperti kau tahu, mungkin pergi bersama seseorang?"

Mingyu berkedip. "Tidak?" Ucapnya. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo, keduanya tidak ada yang bersikap mencurigakan, seperti seakan-akan mereka memang tidak pergi bersama sehari sebelumnya.

Wonwoo mengunyah sandwichnya dan tertawa pada lelucon yang tiba-tiba Soonyoung lontarkan sedangkan Mingyu sibuk mencari tahu kenapa Seokmin marah padanya.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak terlihat seperti teman dekat, setidaknya tidak di sekolah. Minghao bilang mereka berdua terlihat tidak lebih sebagai dua orang yang hanya saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Mereka berdua tidak pernah berada dalam kelas yang sama dan mereka juga tidak pernah terlihat jalan bersama (kecuali saat hari itu).

Wonwoo selalu sibuk dengan rapat OSISnya dan menjadi model _online shopping_ sedangkan Mingyu biasa ditemukan di lapangan basket atau di ruangan klub seni.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik akhir pekan kemarin." Jeonghan memulai dan Jihoon terkejut karena Jeonghan begitu tiba-tiba. "Aku membaca sebuah artikel tentang "cinta yang datang tiba-tiba"". Jeonghan berkata dan ia melihat tepat ke arah Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan tidak begitu penasaran.

"Oh bukankah ada film tentang itu?" Chan ikut ambil bagian dalam obrolan itu dan berkata dengan ceria. "Kalau tidak salah judulnya 'Aku Tahu Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Kemarin Jadi Katakan Saja Yang Sejujurnya.'"

Wonwoo berkedip. "Itu cukup panjang untuk jadi sebuah judul film." Ia berkata sebelum berdiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan jadi sampai jumpa nanti."

Mereka menyaksikan Wonwoo pergi dan berbalik untuk melihat Mingyu yang sedang memakan makan siangnya. Mingyu sepertinya tidak menyadari kepergian Wonwoo yang membuat mereka semua –kecuali Mingyu– kebingungan.

"Oh benar," Hansol tiba-tiba berkata, "Seungkwan-ah, kita harus piket hari ini jadi kau tidak bisa pergi ke tempat karaoke."

"APA?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, aku tahu kau tahu kalau kita harus piket hari ini."

Seungkwan memutar matanya. "Baiklah. Baiklah." Ia berkata dan Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya, berkata kalau ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Teman-temannya melambaikan tangan mereka sebelum saling berpandangan.

"Mungkin mereka memang tidak sedang berkencan?"

.

.

.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti." Mulai Seungkwan sambil menepuk-nepukan penghapus papan tulis dengan agresif melalui jendela. "Sekolah ini memiliki penjaga sekolah untuk melakukan ini. Kenapa murid seperti kita harus membersihkan kelas seperti ini."

Hansol memutar matanya. "Kau terlalu banyak mengeluh. Sekarang cepat selesaikan pekerjaan tidak pentingmu itu."

Seungkwan menghembuskan napas kesal. Ia tersinggung. "Tidak penting?" Ucapnya. "TIDAK PENTING? HEI, INI PEKERJAAN YANG PENTING. AKU-"

 _"Mingyu,_ _berhenti_ _!"_ Sebuah suara yang tidak asing terdengar dari lorong sekolah. Hansol dan Seungkwan berkedip satu sama lain, menyadari kalau suara itu adalah suara milik Wonwoo. _"Mingyu, aku serius!"_

Lalu terdengar suara kekehan bodoh dari Mingyu yang membuat Seungkwan dan Hansol perlahan-lahan mengintip keluar pintu untuk melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu dari balik jendela, sedang tertawa satu sama lain.

Hansol menutup mulutnya untuk menahan teriakannya. Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo ke dekat jendela, tersenyum sedikit lebih dekat ke arah Wonwoo.

"Apa mereka sedang berciuman?" Seungkwan berbisik. Mingyu masih tertawa, mencoba menghilangkan bekas hitam bekas serbuk arang dari pipi Wonwoo.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sekolah sesore ini?"

"Ini tidak bisa hilang." Ucap Mingyu dan Wonwoo memberinya tatapan tajam sebagai balasannya.

"Kau ini sangat ceroboh, astaga." Jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu tertawa keras dan Wonwoo memukul bahunya. "Aku mau pulang." Wonwoo cemberut dan Mingyu tertawa lagi, menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ia menyerah dan mengikuti Wonwoo, menyelipkan sebelah tangannya di sekitar pinggang Wonwoo.

Mata Seungkwan dan Hansol melebar saat melihat itu. Mereka saling bertatapan, dengan tangan yang sibuk mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengetikan sesuatu. "Mereka memang berkencan! Mereka memang berkencan! Cepat, hubungi yang lainnya!"

.

.

.

Jihoon mengikuti Wonwoo kemana pun di sekolah selama beberapa hari selanjutnya. Sampai saat ini masih belum ada kejadian berarti antara Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Tapi sudah ada beberapa petunjuk dan sinyal di sana sini.

"Masih tidak dapat apapun." Ucap Soonyoung ketika ia kembali setelah mengamati Mingyu di lapangan basket.

Wonwoo sedang berjalan di koridor sekembalinya dari rapat OSIS. Ia terlihat profesional berjalan dengan seragamnya yang rapi dan dengan tumpukan kertas di tangannya.

Bukan hal yang buruk mengencani Wonwoo, pikir Jihoon, lihat betapa rajinnya ia. _Aku yakin dia akan jadi teman sekamar yang hebat_.

"Hei, Jihoon, menurutmu berapa banyak donat mini yang bisa masuk ke mulutku?"

"Soonyoung, _no_."

Mingyu kembali dari lapangan basket dan berjalan ke arah koridor. Ia tertawa bersama teman-temannya dan semakin mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. Mereka tidak membuat kontak mata atau kontak apapun; Wonwoo menatap lurus ke depan sedangkan Mingyu masih tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah mereka memang terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan atau tidak. Bagaimana bisa kau mengira mereka sedang bertengkar?"

"Aku dengar dari Seungkwan dan Hansol kalau mereka biasanya bersama-sama setelah sekolah selesai. Dan dari yang terlihat, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan."

"Astaga Soonyoung, diamlah, mereka akan menyadari keberadaan kita."

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Mingyu tiba-tiba bertanya ke arah mereka yang sedang bersembunyi. Ia berkedip ke arah Soonyoung dan Jihoon, dan mereka berkedip ke arah Mingyu seperti maling yang tertangkap basah akan mencuri. "Apa yang sedang kalian lihat?"

"Tidak ada." Jihoon menjawab dengan santai sementara Soonyoung panik. "Apa yang akhir-akhir ini kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Tidak banyak." Jawab Mingyu dan Jihoon menaikkan alisnya.

"Uh huh." Ekspresi jujur Mingyu membuat Jihoon berpikir dua kali. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi dengan pria yang lebih muda darinya ini, tapi tidak ada satupun petunjuk tentang itu. "Hei, kau tidak sedang berkencan dengan seseorang, kan, sekarang?"

Mingyu menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Aku? Tidak juga, kenapa?"

"Hanya bertanya."

Mingyu mengangkat bahu, tahu tidak akan ada artinya beradu argumen dengan hyungnya. Mingyu berkata kalau ia punya kegiatan dengan klub seninya yang harus ia selesaikan. Ia lalu berjalan di koridor, meninggalkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

.

"Kau benar-benar tidak lucu." Ucap Wonwoo dan setelahnya terdengar suara tawa Mingyu. Jihoon melongokkan kepalanya dari balik tembok untuk mendengar Wonwoo mengeluh dengan suara yang terdengar lucu. "Aku masih ada rapat sekarang."

Mingyu menyampingkan rambut yang menghalangi mata Wonwoo. "Aku ada pertandingan basket nanti." Mulainya. "Kalau begitu, mau bertemu nanti?"

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Tentu." Jawabnya dan wajah Mingyu berubah semakin bersinar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati koridor. Ia tidak melihat Jihoon sembunyi ketika ia berjalan melewati Jihoon dan terus berjalan.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya ke ruangan kosong terdekat. "Baiklah, kau sudah tertangkap basah, jadi mengaku saja." Tuntut Jihoon sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan menghalangi pintu supaya Wonwoo tidak bisa kabur.

"Apa?" Wonwoo bertanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jihoon, aku ada rapat sekarang. Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain-main."

Jihoon menolak mempercayai temannya. "Kau bohong." Ucapnya. "Kau dan Mingyu sebenarnya sedang berkencan, kan?"

Mata Wonwoo melebar. "Apa?" Ia terlihat benar-benar bingung. "Tunggu... apa?"

"Kau dan Mingyu. Kalian tidak berkencan?"

"Aku tidak?" Wonwoo bertanya-tanya. "Tunggu. Orang-orang mengira kami berkencan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Pertama, Soonyoung dan aku menangkap basah kalian berdua sedang berkencan waktu itu. Dua, kalian berdua terlihat benar-benar dekat satu sama lain. Tiga, anak-anak bilang kalau kalian selalu bertemu sepulang sekolah. Dan empat, kalian pulang bersama, sekarang?"

Wonwoo mulai tertawa. Tawanya benar-benar terdengar seperti ia habis mendengar sesuatu yang paling lucu yang pernah ia dengar. "Astaga, ini benar-benar lucu." Ucapnya. "Hoon, Mingyu dan aku tidak berkencan."

"Jadi apa yang kalian berdua lakukan bersama, kalau begitu?"

"Mingyu adalah salah satu panitia bagian lukisan untuk festival sekolah mendatang. Dan karena anggota OSIS lainnya memilihku sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk itu, aku berpasangan dengannya untuk festival ini."

"Kau bercanda."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Hoon." Jihoon menghela napas dan Wonwoo masih tertawa. "Apa orang-orang benar-benar berpikir kalau kami berkencan?"

"Semua orang di sekolah ini berpikir begitu."

Wonwoo mengangkat bahu. "Maksudku, Mingyu memang _cute_. Tapi sepertinya dia bukan tipeku." Wonwoo mengakui dengan santai dan Jihoon benar-benar ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena ia merasa sangat konyol sekarang.

.

.

"Hei, tolong ambilkan garam." Mingyu berkata pada Seokmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil garam untuk sandwichnya. Ia mengangkat alisnya ketika Seokmin jelas-jelas mengabaikannya dengan ekspresi terganggu di wajahnya. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah tidak bicara padaku beberapa hari ini."

Seokmin memberikan Mingyu tatapan dramatis, memutar matanya setelahnya. "Oh, jadi ini kesalahanku? Kau tahu kalau aku selama ini menganggap kita saudara, bro. KITA SAUDARA."

"Whoa, tenang. Aku disini, jadi kau tidak perlu berteriak." Ucap Mingyu setelah ia terkejut karena mendengar betapa kerasnya suara Seokmin. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Seokmin menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu." Ia berkata sarkastis. "Kau merasa tidak?"

"Seokmin berapa usiamu sebenarnya? Lima?"

"Mungkin."

" _What the fuck._ "

Seokmin melanjutkan acaranya memutar mata ke arah Mingyu dan Mingyu bersumpah kalau Seokmin sudah gila. "Aku serius." Ia berkata dengan nada serius kali ini dan Seokmin akhirnya menyerah.

"Bro, aku tidak percaya kalau kau sedang berkencan dengan Wonwoo, bro." Akhirnya Seokmin mengaku. "Aku pikir kita sudah membuat perjanjian jika salah satu dari kita tidak berkencan, maka yang satunya juga tidak boleh berkencan. KAU MELANGGAR JANJI KITA, BRO. KITA SUDAH LAMA TIDAK PERGI BERSAMA LAGI KARENA KAU SELALU BERSAMA KEKASIH BARUMU. AKU HARUS MENCARI TEMAN LAIN. TEMAN LAIN. AKU-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Mingyu menghentikan Seokmin, tangannya terangkat di udara. "Apa? Aku tidak sedang berkencan dengan Wonwoo dan kita tidak pernah membuat perjanjian seperti itu."

"Tunggu, kau tidak berkencan dengan Wonwoo?"

"Tidak. Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Aku hanya berasumsi dan sekarang semua orang... oh _tidak_." Mingyu mengangkat alisnya. "Maksudku, setidaknya, sisi baiknya, kau tidak sedang berkencan dengan siapapun."

"Orang-orang berpikir kami berkencan?"

"Ya. Pada dasarnya."

Mingyu tertawa. "Aku tidak masalah kalau harus berkencan dengan Wonwoo. Tapi dia bukan tipeku." Ia berkata sambil mengangkat bahu dan menggigit sandwich miliknya. "Kami berdua sama-sama bertanggung jawab untuk mengurusi lukisan pada festival nanti jadi itulah alasannya kami sering terlihat bersama."

"Jihoon hyung dan Soonyoung hyung bilang kalian pergi berkencan Sabtu kemarin?"

"Berkencan? Oh itu, tidak, saat itu kebetulan kami bertemu. Aku selesai latihan basket dan Wonwoo baru kembali dari pekerjaannya."

"Jadi kalian benar-benar tidak sedang berkencan?"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf membuatmu kecewa." Mingyu tertawa.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, aku merasa bodoh." Komentar Jihoon sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangannya. "Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak sedang berkencan, aku sangat bodoh karena sempat berpikir begitu."

Soonyoung duduk di seberang Jihoon. Ia sedang memakan pudingnya dan menertawakan Jihoon yang sedang memukul dirinya sendiri. "Eh, aku sebenarnya merasa sedikit kecewa. Mereka terlihat cocok bersama."

Jihoon memutar matanya. Oh, betapa menyenangkan bisa menjalani hidup sesantai Soonyoung. Ia melihat ke samping dan melihat Wonwoo berjalan di koridor. Wonwoo terlihat seprofesional biasanya, berjalan dengan seragamnya yang rapi dan setumpuk kertas-kertas urusan OSIS.

Tapi hari ini, ia terlihat sedikit berbeda. Jihoon termenung. Ia tidak pernah melihat jaket kulit yang Wonwoo kenakan hari ini sebelumnya. Penasaran, Jihoon melihat ke luar pintu, matanya mengikuti Wonwoo dengan jaket barunya.

"Kau terlambat." Mingyu berkata pada Wonwoo, matanya berbinar-binar lebih dari yang biasanya.

Jihoon mendengar Wonwoo tertawa. "Maaf." Ia berkata dengan suara yang terdengar manis. "Aku punya urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Apa ada yang lebih penting dariku?"

Jihoon menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar nada bicara yang dilontarkan pria yang lebih muda. Ia melihat bagaimana Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dengan sempurna dan mereka mulai berjalan melalui koridor. Jihoon mengangkat bahu.

Mungkin mereka hanyalah _teman_ baik.

.

.

.

"Apa menurutmu mereka tahu?" Wonwoo bertanya, jemarinya yang kurus membetulkan kerah seragam Mingyu yang tidak rapi. "Sepertinya Jihoon curiga pada kita." Ia menggigit bibirnya.

Mingyu menjawabnya dengan tawa kecil. "Ingatkan aku lagi kenapa kita harus merahasiakan tentang kita?"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. "Karena," mulainya, "jika ada yang sampai tahu, apalagi para anggota OSIS, kalau aku sedang berkencan denganmu, segalanya akan jadi rumit. Semua orang pasti akan bertanya, mengambil foto kita, dan lain-lain. Itu sangat menyebalkan."

Mingyu tersenyum. "Aku tidak masalah." Ucapnya, mengecup pelipis Wonwoo. "Selama aku bersamamu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Ew, hentikan."

"Kau tahu kau menyukainya."

Wonwoo memutar matanya lagi tapi kali ini disertai senyuman. "Idiot," ucapnya lalu menarik kerah Mingyu dan mencuri sebuah kecupan. "Aku punya sesuatu yang lain yang sekarang menggangguku, sebenarnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah Jihoon dan Soonyoung sedang berkencan?"

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

So this is translated fic, the original one is on aff:-)

Jadi aku tuh lagi suka sukanya sama meanie;( mereka lucu bgt apalagi pas pradebut DUHHH

Mereka tuh ngingetin sama chanbaek... walaupun baekhyun ngga setsundere wonwoo haha

So please bear with me and my meanie stuff after this, guys!

Hope you guys like it! _Bye!_

 _ **Read n Review?**_

 _ **~seulgibear~**_


End file.
